


Stress [Vid]

by findmeinthealps



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthealps/pseuds/findmeinthealps
Summary: Everybody's thinking 'bout me.





	Stress [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Stress" by Jim's Big Ego  
Runtime: 4:13
> 
> [YouTube](https://youtu.be/iaz4mg_B0jU)

[[Lyrics](https://genius.com/Jims-big-ego-stress-lyrics)]

Downloads: [stress.zip](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/alps-vids/mcu/stress.zip) [326MB]


End file.
